


One letter, one hope

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry logic, Drabble, Fix-It, Flashpoint - Freeform, Letters, M/M, they literally find each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry doesn't want to live a timeline in which he's not <em>at least</em> Cisco's best friend. So he's got a plan to save his parents and also find his boyfriend again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One letter, one hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble-ish thing I needed to keep me going before the new season airs. It will probably have lots of inconsistencies and I’m just basing on a two minutes trailer to write it, but… I needed it.
> 
> Previously posted on my [tumblr](http://reid-me-like-a-book.tumblr.com/) (where I've been posting flashvibe edits lately :D!).

_“Cisco. There’s something I hope you understand I have to do. Though I won’t blame you if you don’t._

_There are times in our lives when we have to make hard and painful choices we can’t avoid. Or that we don’t want to, actually. I’m broken inside, and I can’t stand it anymore._

_I want you to know that no matter what, I won’t forget about you. And I certainly hope you don’t forget about me. Remember when you told me that you wanted me to save my mom, but that you just ‘wished anything else didn’t have to change’? (Yeah, because I could quote our whole conversation from that day)._

_Well. I just hope you haven’t changed your mind since I actually stand with you. I’ve lost so much, my mom and now my dad… this isn’t how things are supposed to be. And I know pretty well that your relationship with your parents isn’t the best one of all, but… you still love them, they’re your parents, and I know you’d do anything on this Earth or any other for your family._

_I need to do this, even when it deeply hurts me knowing that things will change in the future. I need to go back, I’m going to and I will save my mom. I’m not sure I could live in with peace of mind if I didn’t warn you I would. It’d be really selfish of me not warning you that maybe… maybe this will be over._

_Or not, because it actually wouldn’t even have existed. That’s what I’m talking about._

_If I erase this timeline, then maybe… we’ll never meet. There won’t be an us. You won’t be Vibe, and I probably won’t be The Flash, either. Damn, all of the adventures, all of the times you’ve made me laugh. All of the times we’ve saved the world as a team. All of the things we’ve been through together. The good and the bad. The kisses, the long cuddles. All the dinners I’ve burnt that always make us end up ordering pizza. All the movie nights and the quotes we’ve dedicated each other. All those times we’ve shared a single look and knew if something was wrong. And I don’t even wanna think about sex, because I’ll get even sadder._

_I’ll still remember it all, Cisco. I’ll still have lived this life and I’ll be in love with you. I’ll know what it feels like to be by your side, to be your support, to love you. I’ll still know how your hair looks when you first wake up and how you like your pancakes, even when you could not recognize me._

_I don’t want to condemn myself to a timeline where I don’t get to see you, talk to you and kiss you every day. This could be useless, I know you already realized that. You probably already thought “Ok then. Now, my last minutes in this timeline I get to live them mourning a life I’m about to lose.” No, I’m not that stupid. I thought that maybe there’s still a way this works, you and me and team Flash in a new timeline._

_I have a copy of this letter that I’m taking with me. The night I save my mom, I’ll give it to the ten-year-old you. And you’ll open it… I don’t know when, dude. But I hope you don’t read it right away because I would scare the fuck out of you. I also hope the ten-year-old you don’t decide to throw it away. And I swear there will be a long and nice explanation of everything in there._

_If you believe in me, in this, in our love… I need you to please be hopeful with me about this one, about the fact that maybe telling you all of this and narrating the last two years of our lives will make up the fact that they probably won’t actually happen._

_I hope we do find each other, one way or another… I couldn’t live in a world in which we don’t end up being friends –at least. I love you, Cisco. I always will._

_-Barry."_

When Barry finds himself waking up in his childhood bedroom, he feels anxious. He’s not scared, this should be a sign that things worked, but he’s still not sure he wants to find out how much he messed up the previous timeline.

He’s joyful when he learns that his parents are alive. At least if something else goes down, it wouldn’t be in vain. He finds his CSI degree and a report from work signed by Captain Sigh, in which Joe is also included.

Good, so he stills works there and knows Joe.

He tries his speed running off to the CCPN, and it’s functional. Another good sign. He looks for Iris, but she’s not there. That’s when he realizes… if he wasn’t a superhero, then she never had a blog about him. She finds her serving coffee at Jitters and there’s a worrying creasing in his chest. He tries to focus and not to panic so soon. He’ll make sure to fix that up later, he thinks, but first, he needs to find Cisco.

He stops to think that if he’s still a speedster, then that would mean that there still was a particle acceleration explosion, right?

Running to STAR Labs, he passes through a newspaper stand. Cisco is all over the headlines, being referenced as the richest man in America. _That’s_ new. And maybe if this Barry never had to do something to do with him –because after all, why would Barry ever relate with a billionaire?– Then they most likely have never known. Or even met, for God’s sake.

He goes through the events in his head, remembering calmly that yeah, he’d been able to deliver kid Cisco the letter. Then why didn’t things turn out well?

Barry runs to “Ramon Industries”, angry and sad at the thought that he’d lost Cisco. He’s on his way to confirm it, sure, he won’t just assume it, but… it was so obvious.

He knocks nervously on _Mr. Ramon_ ’s office door. He’s nervous and impatient and he just wants to get over this painful moment.

When the door opens by itself, Barry wonders why he’d expect that a billionaire genius actually has to get his door.

Cisco’s behind the main desk of the room, using a Mac, wearing a suit and with his hair tied up in a tight ponytail. Cisco look’s up mutely and Barry’s is speechless at the scene: this shit is more different that he expected. Plus, he’s not sure what he’s supposed to say, in his perfect plan things weren’t this different and they were just _right_. He says the only fact he feels sure about at the moment. “Uhm, I’m Barry…”

Cisco stands up, walking in front of him, looking perplexed.

“It’s you,” he breathed out. “It worked.” He pulls Barry in a hug and Barry can swear he’s never felt more relieved in his life. “It all worked,” Cisco repeated and joy tears rolled over Barry’s cheeks.


End file.
